This section is intended to provide the background or context for the embodiments of the present invention as recited in the claims. What is described herein is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A wide variety of web services have emerged with the rapid development of the Internet. For the reason of information security, many web services require user login, only after which may a user be able to use the corresponding services.
Among numerous login authentication methods, two-dimensional code (2-D code) login authentication has been used by many web service providers due to its advantages of easy operation and high security. Currently, the process of 2-D code login authentication is as follows: a user installs a client provided by a web service provider on a terminal such as a cell phone, and the user uses an account of the web service provider to login in the client; after the logged in user has scanned a 2-D code displayed on another terminal such as a computer by the client, the client interacts with a server of the web service provider, and the server enables the user to successfully login on the other terminal displaying the 2-D code with the same account according to the fact that the user logged in with the account in the client has scanned the 2-D code.